Hot Hollow
by Sammi-lou
Summary: When I'm in trouble i change. i still have my own thoughts but someone else controls my body my eyes go completely black and i... is this what i am a monster.
1. Chapter 1

**Hot Hollow**

Hi this is a story I've been working on hope you like it

Summary:

**What's happening? Where am I? What am I? I'm cold, there's something on my face its hard I can't breath with it one. What's happening?... KARIN! Hold on…**

R&R please tell me what you think I take in any criticism you might have. 

ENJOY :)

"Kenny-Chan Kenny-Chan," Yachiru Bounced Jumping up and down in front of Kenpachi an excited grin on her face.

"What is it Yachiru" Kenpachi growled in response.

"Strawberry-Chan is here he's playing with Snowball-Chan RIGHT NOW!" she giggled.

In seconds Kenpachi's scowl turned into a psychotic grin.

"That bastard going straight to squad 10's captain instead of me. I'm gonna have fun with this" Kenpachi bellowed, a howl of laughter rippled through squad 11's Quarters.

He flash stepped to squad 10's training grounds with Yachiru on his back giggling.

Shortly after departing they arrived at squad 10's training ground. Kenpachi and Yachiru stood in the middle of the completely frozen training ground.

Ichigo in his Bankai the same with Hitsugaya.

On the sidelines stood a laughing Matsumoto and a very amused Rukia.

"ICHIGO" Boomed Kenpachi "Stop this child's place with the Chibi captain and fight me like a man!" Kenpachi's grin looked deadly like it would give any kid nightmares.

"Kenpachi get out of the way YOU MAD IDIOT!" Ichigo yelled his hollow mask starting to crack away.

"Not before you fight me," Kenpachi said venom dripping from his voice.

"Kenny-Chan you play with Strawberry-Chan I will watch 'Kay'?" Yachiru said cutely putting her small finger to her cheek and tilting her head to the side.

Kenpachi just grunted and Yachiru skipped out to the two laughing girls.

"Hello Lieutenant Yachiru" Rukia said trying to supress her laughter.

"HI!" Yachiru squealed "I'm so happy Kenny-Chan gets to play with Strawberry-Chan again YAY! YAY!" She giggled out.

Just then Matsumoto and Rukia burst out in a fit of laughter. Yachiru looked at the two older girls confused.

"What's so funny? I love jokes can you tell me it?" Yachiru asked.

"It's just…HaHa… that Ichigo and Hitsugaya…HaHa… they were fighting over the weirdest things and… Now squad 11's captain has joined this is just to much HaHaHaHaHa" Matsumoto said rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter holding her sides and tears pricked her eyes.

In front of the girls stood three men ready for battle.

They charged at each other Zanpakto's clashing together sparks flying off the sharp metals.

Up ahead 3 small black butterflies fluttered hurriedly their way to the three girls.

When they arrived they delivered the message making all three girls stop smiling.

The hell butterflies flew away leaving the girls standing there.

Rukia was first to recover from what she was told and she ran into the middle of the fight.

"Rukia get out of the way," Ichigo growled.

"Ichigo its important the world of the living its being taken over as we speak" Rukia screeched and just like that Ichigo ripped off the remaining bit of his hollows mask.

He jumped to Rukia and grabbed her by her arm and said "What"

"Hollows, Menos, Arrancers they're all attacking"

"Head captain Yamamoto wants captains, lieutenants, 3rd, 4th, and 5th seats from squad 10, 11, and 6 to go to the world of the living along with you, we have to leave right now"

"Looks like our fight has been postponed… and I was so looking forward to seeing Ichigo in pain," Kenpachi grumbled.

Seconds from hearing the news they were all flash stepping their way to the entrance of the world of the living.

"Rukia do you know what their after?" Ichigo said, "It's not Orihime again is it?" "No Ichigo it's not Orihime but it's much worse" "How can it be worse!" "Ichigo their after…" just as Rukia was about to say something the gateway to the world of the living opened and you could hear a screech of a hollow that sounded hurt.

Rushing through the open gate we arrived inside the basement of Urahara's candy shop or should I say the underground training grounds.

Inside the training ground the whole place looked destroyed. The group of shinagami made their way swiftly through the rocky basement and to the exit to that leads to the candy shop.

When they were at the exit Ichigo turned around looking at something he saw behind him. It was a girl with black hair. He quickly forgot about the figure when he heard another sickening screech come form a hollow.

He shot up the stairs fast like a scowl present on his face. As he got to the top of the rickety steps the trap door that leads to the outside world was locked.

Ichigo being Ichigo grew inpatient fast and blasted the metal trap door off its hinges leaving it open for the world.

They burst through the small exit and ran into the damaged shop. The group sped out the fallen shop and to the closest enemy they could find.

The group of shinigami only fought for a few minutes, when they suddenly felt an unimaginable amount of spiritual pressure come form the candy shop they had just left from.

Looking behind him Ichigo felt something strange about this spiritual pressure, like it was something he had barely felt before but it was still there then but now it was…

Before he could finish what he was thinking all the hollows around him went for the source of this terrifyingly huge spiritual pressure.

Ichigo stood there dumbstruck. He was like invisible to these monsters.

He soon broke out of his inner thought when he heard the yell of Urahara call to him.

"ICHIGO YOU IDIOT YOU LEFT THE TRAPDOOR OPEN DIDN'T YOU" he yelled.

And then shot off to his candy shop.

The other living high levelled spiritual pressured humans right behind him.

What the hell was happening?

Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve this?

I thought as she sat hidden in the deep underground basement of Urahra's shop just minutes before I had seen around 20 soul reapers appear through a large gate that led to the soul society.

Then they left.

Still thinking about how this all happened, I had just then notice feeling of something wrong like someone had found me.

I stood up from sitting behind a large bolder, straining to hear the words that were being exchanged right in front of it.

"Were the girl?" a low gruff voice said "She's hear I can feel her spiritual pressure," another voice said but this one was low but calm.

That's when I started to fear what was happening I knew that voice he came for me once before.

I started to panic not knowing what was happening but as soon as I felt like I was going to have a mental breakdown I felt wave of energy shoot through me, like I was on fire.

But as that happened I also permanently gave away of were I was hiding. To frightened to move I felt a rough almost scaly like hand yank me from my hiding spot and bring out in the open.

So petrified I had kept quiet, and had yet to utter a single word or scream.

I wasn't struggling away from the grasp of the oddly large person.

Not until I heard the calm voice speak did I move.

He had said, " We have her now the others will be here shortly hold onto her tightly okay" he ordered strictly.

"Let go of me" I said through gritted teeth boy men looked at me the one holding onto me surprised the other had an impassive look on his face not fazed by my forcefulness.

Feeling the mans grip tighten on my upper arm, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him knowing that in a few minutes he was going to die by IT!

The energy that was still flowing through me got large and darker making me forget all the fear I was holding. I was sure my eyes were starting to change like they did the first time I had become it.

I turned to look at the large buff man like creature that had me in restraints and smirked

Even though this creature is apart of me and takes over my action I still couldn't help but think what was happening was funny.

Still staring at the man I could see fear flicker in his eyes and then disappear into nothing, that's when I heard the scream that always appears afterwards. His hold on me was let go but his screams still never died down.

Watching his every move I could see his hands start to turn black slowly the pain was relevant on his face. Feeling pity for this evil and vile creature I decided to speed up the process the black started to climb up his arms making then go limp and unmovable.

I couldn't help but chuckled as the black had developed onto the rest of his body, but I had carefully mad it stop on the start of his neck, I went up to him and knelt next to his head and then whispered into his ear and his eyes opened wide.

And in exactly that second his face was encase with the rest of the blackness and then his body started to disintegrate like ash and fell lightly too the floor.

Starting to get back to my senses I turned to the other male in the hidden destroyed basement that was located below the small candy shop.

He face still as hard to read he started to walk to me.

His arms stretched out to grabbed, but he stoped mid step when he heard the yells of the people who were trying to protect me.

He then turned to leave but not before saying "I'll be back again soon. Till then" he then disappeared just before Urahara had arrived.

"KARIN" he yelled even though he was never know to be one to yell or be worried, I could tell he was both.

Second to get to me was Yoruichi her face held just as much worry in it as Urahara.

But I just stood there looking into nothing I knew they were there and I knew others were on there way but I didn't care I was so close to getting taken away.

I was still not fully my-self; I could tell that my eyes were still different. I collapsed to the floor in a heap and started to cry Urahara and Yoruichi rushed to me in worry.

I cried and my tears streaked down my face and fell to the ground I looked at my tears but only saw black liquid landing on the floor.

I continued to stare at my tears until it slowly turned clear and I could tell I was back to how I was supposed to be.

I let out a sigh of relief and sat up looking at the crowd of people in front of me.

That was until I heard from the back of the crowd "WHY THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN? WHO THE HELL HAS PUT MY ALL MY FRIENDS IN DANGER?" he yelled and pushed his way through the crowd until he saw me or should I say my back.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he bellowed so I turned around and said "Hi Ichigo…" he looked at me surprised and whispered "…Karin…"

**YAY IT'S OVER HOPE YOU LIKED IT IF YOU DON'T WELL… UH… I DON'T LIKE YOU SO THERE**

**Please read and review and for the first person to review nicely I will put you in the story so be NICE!**

**So I know this is so off the topic but I want to get exactly 2000 words so I'm just going to say some random words okay.**

**PICCLES **

**CHOCOLATE **

**FLOCCINAUCINIHILIPILIFICATION**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a long time sorry

I don't own bleach just the idea

Karin still being the centre of attention stood up and averted her eyes from Ichigo and the others. She looked back at Urahara and Yoruichi the said "Catch me" before collapsing onto Urahara's back.

"Yoruichi take Karin to rest at the… well you know where. Make sure you don't get followed the come back." Urahara said placing Karin in Yoruichi's arms and turned back to face the others just before Yoruichi flash stepped away.

Ichigo tried to follow but was held back by Urahara.

"You and I need to talk now you idiot strawberry!" Urahara growled surprisingly angry.

Ichigo and the rest just stared because for the first time wise cracking layback Urahara was angry.

"Tessai how long will it take to rebuild the shop?" he asked looking at Tessai.

"The shop will be rebuilt in an hour at most so you will have to wait boss" Tessai said.

"Good thank you get to it" Tessai nodded and then left.

Urahara once again turned to glare at the rest of the group, and said harshly.

"Follow me" he then walked away until there was a place in the rocky training ground clear enough for everyone to stand in and still have room to move.

Urahara sat on a large bolder looking down at the waiting injured and confused comrades.

Everyone stayed quiet still looking up at the always clam shopkeeper fuming on top of a large bolder.

Urahara then started to yell. He said, "Which idiot blew the trap door off its hinges." And everyone looked at Ichigo.

Urahara then let out a hollow chuckle. Ichigo stood still and soon Urahara stood right in front of the young adult.

Ichigo obviously frightened of the older man tried to form his words.

"What… happened to Karin?"

Once again Kisuke Urahara was laughing dryly.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Urahara taunted coming back to his normal self. Ichigo turned angry.

"TELL ME" he demanded. Urahara's smirk got bigger.

"Your sister has amazing power more bigger than any of us combined," Urahara explained.

"What? How?" Ichigo growled "You would of known if you even bothered to come back once during the last 4 years," Urahara growled back, leaving Ichigo struck dumb.

"Kisuke tell me what happened to my sister" Ichigo begged.

Just then Tessai came back saying that the candy shop was back to normal.

"Ichigo I will tell you what I know but first lets go back to the candy shop" everyone nodded and flash stepped off to the trap door that was fully restored.

All captains were seated in a room separate room from the others Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Urahara were in the room as well.

They were all silently drinking green tea nobody knowing whom to talk first.

"So what happened to Karin?" Ichigo asked worried Rukia and Renji sitting on either side of Ichigo holding him down in case he explodes.

"It happened just after you left for the soul society, some Arrancar came looking for the legendary Ichigo Kurosaki; not being able to find you they went for the next best thing," Urahara started.

"They went for Karin… they took her to Heuco Munde (sorry if that's not how you spell it I'm really bad at spelling.) Your father tried to tell inform you of what had happened but Head captain wouldn't let him see you. So Yoruichci, Sado, Uryru, Orihime and myself went to get her back. It was 3 months before we could infiltrate Heuco Munde even then it took a week before we found her. She was hidden safely with our comrade. Grimmjow, but after that she's been like this. We don't know what caused it and she doesn't remember what happened but it seems like in Heuco Munde but I suspect they forced a hollow in side of her I'm not sure what kind but she has the abilities of a hollow vizardo and a soul reaper,"

"So something is in side my sister and she's getting targeted by?"

"Were not sure its Aizen because he died 4 years ago,"

"So who is it?" Byakuya asked.

Before anyone could talk the slide door slid open and Yoruichi stepped in.

Everyone looked up at the cat like woman Urahara said, "How is she?" "Safe" Yoruichi replied.

"Good" Urahara sighed in relief. "Can I see my sister?" Ichigo asked again.

"Not today come back tomorrow and she will be back to normal," Yoruichi stated quietly.

Ichigo reluctantly nodded. Ichigo and the others then left to find a place to stay Kenpachi and his squad stayed with Urahara Byakuya went to stay with Chad and some others went off to patrol.

Now all that was left was Ichigo, Rukia, Renji Rangiku and Hitsugaya. The group of 5 reached the Kurosaki Clinic ichigo rung the door bell and waited until the door opened.

Yuzu stepped out the door to be greeted by Ichigo, Rukia and 3 others. She cried with glee when she saw her brothers and his friends, she invited them in happily and said with a smile "Ichigo your back how's college? Is it good? Are these your friends?"

Ichigo let out a sigh and smiled back at the small girl "Hey Yuzu I… I don't see Karin around" he said even if he did know she wouldn't be there.

Yuzu's smile disappeared "Oh she's… she… she went missing 3 weeks after you left I haven't seen her since "Yuzu muttered out then a smile came back to her face "But I still get letters from her actually I just got one from her yesterday" everyone in the room looked at the girl.

"Letters" Ichigo asked a little too excited "Yeah but the last one was kind of hard to read I think she was crying while writing it or something cause the ink was all smudged"

Ichigo turned to the others in the house, told them to go into his room and don't come out. They did as he asked and left until there was only Yuzu and Ichigo left.

He told his sweet younger sister to get all her past letters from Karin so he could read them she did what he was told and left to fetch the letters.

Yuzu came back soon after carrying a stack of red envelopes and 1 white one.

Ichigo took the first one that was written to Yuzu that was dated for 18/5/09

3 years ago.

**To my dear sister Yuzu**

**I am sorry for leaving like I had, I Ichigo does and I haven't contacted you for a month but I did it to keep you safe. I'm not sure when I'm going to see you again or if I'll even write again but I just wanted you to know when your sad , lonely, mad. Or happy I will know twin intuition I guess I will always keep an eye on you even if you don't know I'm there just know I'm close.**

**Your sister**

**Karin Kurosaki**

Ichigo didn't know what to say so he just picks up the next letter from the order

**6/10/09**

**To Yuzu**

**For five months I haven't written a letter and I am sorry for that but I have been in a lot of trouble I am afraid to tell you what trouble I am in but I believe you should know the truth if not from goat chin or Ichigo then from me. You know I can see spirits like Ichigo, you know I had been acting weird after Ichigo left and I know you know something was wrong with me. I was taken away just after you got the first letter, and I had something horrible happen to me. I am not a normal girl anymore Yuzu and I can never be like you again.**

**Until the next letter **

**Karin Kurosaki**

Ichigo then put down the letter and looked up at Yuzu and said

"Yuzu how much have you learnt from these letters?" Yuzu smiled and said softly "I know that you are a soul reaper and you Karin and many other fight hollows and then she mention some stuff I didn't understand."

Ichigo nodded at Yuzu then looked back at the letters. "Yuzu" he said "Can I borrow these" Ichigo motioned to the letters. Yuzu nodded.

So Ichigo got up grabbed the letters yelled "I'll be back later" and sprinted out the door to have a little talk to Urahara about this to see if he ever knew about the letter Karin's been sending.


End file.
